


raining flowers

by mishackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Spring, this is so cheesy jfc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishackles/pseuds/mishackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was early April and the smell of spring hung in the air, crisp and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	raining flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cheesy but what can I say I'm a sap.

It was early April and the smell of spring hung in the air, crisp and new. They’d been cooped up in this crappy motel room for almost a week now and Dean was climbing the walls when Sam suggest he take Cas out for a walk. “Dean, It’s beautiful outside. Go enjoy it,” He’d said practically pushing them out the door. Dean highly suspected he just wanted some peace and quiet to focus on research, so they could all go home. Home. All three of them. 

They worked their way into town, stopping to window shop at some stores as they passed. Cas had to practically drag Dean away from the display in a bakery window. The walked side by side, shoulders bumping every few steps. Cas was human now and everything was different. He looked at everything like it was new and exciting. Dean still saw Cas, though. Cas that was goofy, stubborn, awkward, loyal, and deeply caring. And his. 

Cas let out a small gasp as they turned the corner and saw a narrow street lined with tree after tree, all bloomed gentle pinks. The wind gently rocked the branches and petals rained down. Cas took a few cautious steps forward. Dean followed him, a few steps behind, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Cas gazed up at the sky with wide eyes as the petals fell all around him. “It’s so beautiful,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, eyes never leaving Cas, “beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> im [toomuchheart](http://toomuchheart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr 
> 
>  
> 
> [gif source here](http://yourfavoritedirector.tumblr.com/post/138574978438/020216)


End file.
